Survival of the Donks
by Sophisticated Sableye
Summary: The Ice King needs some supplies, so he heads to Wizard City to get them. But after meeting up with Huntress Wizard, things take a turn for the worse. Now, Ice King and Huntress Wizard have to work together if they want to make it out without getting their hams spanked. And don't worry, there is absolutely NO Ice KingXHuntress Wizard pairing in this story.
1. Ice King's plan for love

**Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first offical story on this site, and I'd appreciate it ya leave me a review. Good or bad criticism, I welcome them both. I mean, you know, as long as you're not trolling or anything.**

* * *

It was a pretty quiet day in the land of Ooo. This was mostly due to the fact that nothing was going on. The monsters were sleeping, the princesses were safe, and Bubblegum's experiments weren't causing any trouble. Yes sir, it certainly was peaceful. So, naturally, the Ice King was hard at work trying to bonk things up.

"Ahh," the Ice King said as he stared lovingly at the nearly completed potion. "When I slip this bottle of magic love juice in Slime Princess's cup of tea, she'll for reals fall in love with me. Haha!"

Gunter, who was right beside him, simply went "Wenk."

"Well no one asked you Gunter! Now, for the final ingredient, hand me a bag of sweet scented rose petals."

Gunter then looked around the room for a few moments before letting out a small "Wenk."

"What! All out!? Oh that can't be!"

Ice King quickly flew up to the top shelf where he kept his magic ingredients and saw that he was, in fact, all out of sweet scented rose petals.

"Doh, Gunter! I told you to report to me whenever we start running low on supplies!"

Gunter just stared at the floor with a discouraged look on his face and let out a rather sad sounding "Wenk…"

A small smile then sprouted from in between the Ice King's cheek meat. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you sweetie. Come here, come to daddy."

Ice King then grabbed Gunter and tucked her between his arm. "Still, we have to figure out how I'm a get my hands on some rose petals. Quickly Gunter! To my book case of books!"

Without a second to waste, Ice King flew into the main chamber and towards his book case. He pulled out an old looking, dark purple colored book. He then reached into his beard and pulled out his reading glasses, and then started skimming through the pages.

"Ok, let's see here. Demon's skull? No. Heart of Dragon? Nah. Cure for evil crown? Oh please, who would need that gar- Ah, here we are! Sweet scented rose petals! Alrightly. Comes from the rare Man Eating Rose monster. Oh man that sounds bad. The Man Eating Rose monster can be found in the bowels of the Evil Forest."

The Ice King stared at the book for a second of silence before slamming it shut and yelling, "Well bonk all that. I'll just go over to Wizard City and buy some. They probably have a few on sale." He then placed Gunter on the floor and headed towards the window. He didn't want to take Gunter with him, since Wizard City was full of glass bottles and Gunter had a nasty habit of breaking them.

"Ok Gunter, daddy needs to go get those ingredients. You just stay here and watch after the other penguins. Be a good girl."

Gunter just nodded her head and said "Wenk wenk."

With that, the Ice King jumped out the window, flapped his weird bread wings, and began to make his way towards Wizard City.

* * *

**Ah. The first chapter is taken care of. I know its a bit of a short chapter, but I wanted a chapter to just develop the plot and test my skills in writting some of the characters, such as good ol' Ice King. But don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon. So, thanks for reading and do leave a review and tell me what ya think.**


	2. Wizard City

**Well, heres the new chapter I promised. I was planning to release this a little sooner, but better late then never. I also made sure this one is longer, since the first on was so short. I did have quite a fun time writing this chapter, so I hope you guys and gals have a fun time reading it. And don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you all think.**

* * *

"Wizards rule."

As those two words passed the Ice King's lips, the seemingly immovable wall of rock vanished and revealed the constantly busy Wizard City. As the Ice King flew above the city looking for a place to land, he took note that the city was not as populated as usual. Its not like people lived in Wizard City to begin with, except for Grand Master Wizard and maybe a few hobos. The city was more of a meeting place for wizards to buy and sell stuff.

The Ice King eventually found a quiet enough spot to land. Upon landing, he noticed that some fellow wizards were chatting.

"Yo! Whats up my homies? Hehe, so what you guys talk'n about, huh," Ice King asked as he walked towards the group of wizards.

"Oh, we're just talking about bee's wax," replied Flame wizard. "and how none of yours is over here."

"Haha, yeah," the Lightning wizard joked. "I think I saw some of it on top of a mountain. Why don't you go take a hike to it? Ahaa!" All the wizards laughed as they walked away together.

"Oh, hehehe. Good one guys" the Ice King nervously chuckled. "All right then. See you crazy dudes later." He then turned around and continued his search for rose petals.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering through the streets of the city, the Ice King eventually made his way to his favorite store. Or, at least he thinks its his favorite store. He was never 100 percent sure due to the cryptic signs. But, because he was in a rush, he decided to take that chance.

However, just as he was about to place his hand on the door, two ropes came from the sky and wrapped themselves around his arms and flung him up to the roof.

"Wow wow, what the ducks going on here?" The Ice King looked around for to see Huntress Wizard, who began to groan when she realized who she caught.

"Oh great, if it isn't the king of the donks. What are you doing here Ice King?"

"What you talk'n about Huntress Wizard? You're the one who brought me up here." The Ice King's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, I see. You just want some alone time with ol' Ice King. Huh, is that what this is?" The Ice King's brows moved up and down.

Huntress Wizard simply rolled her eyes, not wanting to dignify his perverted thoughts with a response. "Look, you can't go into this store right now" Huntress Wizard informed. "I think those wizards are having a meeting or something."

A shocked look appeared on Ice King's face. "What?! Oh, don't tell me they let YOU into their club." The Ice King turned around and shook his arms in the air. "Doh, how come they let a girl in their club, but not me? That's so unf—''

Before the Ice King could finish his angry rant, Huntress Wizard kicked him in his bubble butt and knocked him off his feet. Huntress Wizard then placed her foot on the side of Ice King's face and started pressing down slowly.

The Ice King started to nervously laugh again. "Haha, uh, hey sister. What you trying to pull, huh? You're not gonna rob an old man like me right? Hehe eh…"

Huntress Wizard glared at the Ice King as she spoke. "Listen up ya donk cause I'll only say this once. Don't you ever mix me up with that donky little club of theirs. I'm just here to take back something they stole from me. After that, this club can burn in the Nightosphere for all I care."

The Ice King, still restlessly giggling, tried calming her down. "Uh, listen Huntress Wizard, I'm sorry if I said something stupid or anything. I just thought, since you stopped me from getting in, you were a guard or something. Hehe. Ow."

Huntress Wizard's face began to soften, thinking that perhaps she'd been too hard on the old donk, and helped him back up.

"Sorry about that Ice King. I'm just a bit on edge today."

"Oh, that's fine. People beat me up for no reason all the time. Like sometimes, my bubby Finn fights with me whenever I'm on a date with my princess friends. Me and him just love showing off to the ladies."

"Uh, yeah, whatever you say" said Huntress Wizard. "So what brings you to Wizard City anyways?"

"Who, me? Oh, I'm just here looking for some sweet scented rose petals. Its for a magic potion I'm making."

"Sweet scented rose petals", Huntress Wizard repeated. "Pttf, is that it? I thought it be something that's hard to get."

Huntress Wizard then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. "I'll tell ya what. I'll give you this bag of rose petals, free of charge, but only if you promise to scram." She then casually tossed the pouch towards Ice King, who just barely caught it.

The astonished Ice King spent several seconds staring at the bag of rose petals in his hands. He stuttered a bit as he spoke. "Y- you're giving this to me? For free?"

Huntress Wizard raised a brow and nodded her head in slight confusion.

Ice King's nose began to sniffle. "Wow. You must really like me. Nobody likes me!" Tears of joy started rolling down his face as he began laughing again.

Huntress Wizard began getting impatience again. "Ice King, I wouldn't like you if you were the last donk in Ooo, but I'm giving you that bag so that you'll leave. So now get out of here so I can work."

Unfortunately, the Ice King's maniacal laughter prevented a single one of the huntress's words to be heard. After a while, Ice King began dancing as well. He raised his robe and kicked at the air, he twirled around with his arms in the sky, he even smacked his hams too.

Meanwhile, Huntress Wizard just stood there with a malevolent glare. Ice King was really started to test her patience. Not only that, but she was sure that his dancing and singing was going to get her caught. She had to do something, so she pounced on top of the Ice King noggin and started punching the sides of his head in an attempt to get his attention.

"Shut up Ice King!"

"Hehehe! Oh, are we wrestling now!? Oh, that's ok, I'll let ya win", the Ice King snickered as he continued his dance.

In a final attempt to calm down the Ice King, Huntress Wizard grabbed a firm hold on his nose, which started to quiet him. "This is the last time I'll tell you. Stop dancing or I'll kick your sorry butt all the way to-''

The sound of breaking wood suddenly filled the air. This caused both wizards freeze in their tracks. They then slowly looked down to see an alarming amount of cracks under the Ice King's feet.

The situation made Ice King start to hesitate and worry. " Ah, I'm in deep poopy in here. Ah, ah. I'm, uh, I'm a make a run for it!"

"No! No you won't! Just try to relax Ice King. I'll get us out of here. But whatever you do, don't move."

Huntress Wizard looked around for a building to throw her grappling hook on to. However, all the buildings were too low to the ground.

"Ice King, you can't fly us out of here", asked Huntress Wizard.

"I can't. With your fat bums combined with my super hot bod, the weight is too much for my beard. Plus, I'm not sure I can stand still for any longer, I really have to go."

"Look, I'm sure you've got stuff to do and places to be, but you'll have to wait until I figure this out."

"No, I mean I have to, you know, _go. _I sort of ate a two week old pizza with magic beans as a topping for breakfast. Uh, I can't hold it much longer."

"Oh for the love of Glob. Ice King, I swear if you let one rip…"

"Oh Glob, I don't think I can hold it anymore—''

Ice King was then interrupted by the sound of an earth-shatteringly loud fart that echoed in the air. This sound was followed by the sound of a wooden roof snapping and breaking to the point of collapse.

"You are the biggest donk in Ooo Ice King."

Finally, the roof couldn't hold up any longer, and sent the two wizards plummeting into the building.


	3. Bufo's plan for conquest

Three wizards were seating around a table with a crystal ball in the middle. The room they were in was rather dark, with only a few candles lighting the area. The three wizards were chanting around the crystal ball, asking it questions about their future plans and how they would turn out.

"Ok, ok, shut up you guys," demanded Laser Wizard. "It's my turn. Ok, uh, crystal ball. What would happen if all three of us combined our powers and attacked the Master Wizard?"

The crystal ball filled with dark fog. It then showed an image of Laser Wizard, Bufo, and Forest Wizard combining their magic and attacking the Grand Master Wizard. The Master Wizard however, catches the ball of magic in his hands and absorbs it. He then shoots a ray of light at the three wizards, turning them into cats.

"Curses!" shouted Laser Wizard. "That's the fifth time today. None of these plans are predicted to work. There is no way we can kill Grand Master Wizard without turning into cats."

"Patiences my brother," advised Forest Wizard. "I'm sure a way will present itself soon."

"Oh please," scoffed Laser Wizard, "We've been at this for years now and haven't made any progress. Maybe we should just give up."

"No!" Bufo fumed. "I will not rest until I kick the Grand Master Wizard's hairy, cat loving butt!"

Laser Wizard and Forest Wizard looked at each other with troubled faces. This was because not only were they probably going to have to stay up late making move hair removal to put in Master Wizard's morning espresso, but mostly because neither of them knew why Bufo hated the Master Wizard so much. I mean, sure they were trying to kill the guy in order to take over Ooo, put they didn't really hate him. Bufo was the only one who seemed to have some personal grudge with him.

Having enough of this mystery, Forest Wizard finally decided to question him about it. "Uh, hey Bufo, why do ya hate the Grand Master Wizard so much?"

Bufo let out an annoyed sign. "It's a long story. Let's just say that he was a huge jerk back in the day."

Laser Wizard gave a shocked look. "Wait, what? You knew the Master Wizard when he was a little kitten?"

"Wow, ha ha," chuckled Forest Wizard. "Was he always that hairy and weird?"

"Oh yeah," continued Bufo. "He was just a lot smaller. The girls in class called him really cute if I remember correct. He'd get all the ladies. You see, apparently chicks really dig small, adorable, cat-looking things."

Bufo then started to grow quiet and began staring into space for a while. He's eyes then began to narrow into an angry gaze, as if he was remembering something bad from his past. As he daydreamed, Forest and Laser Wizard just sat in deep confusion. In an attempt to break the awkward silent, Forest Wizard cleared his throat, which managed to awaken Bufo from his flashback,

"Well, enough stories for one day, let's get back to work. So, uh, who's turn was it?"

"Oh, it's my turn to ask the crystal ball a question!" excitedly stated Forest Wizard. "So, crystal ball, if we used superglue to—''

Just as Forest Wizard was about to ask his question, he started sniffing the air and noticed a strange odor.

"Oh, oh dude," Forest Wizard sourly said while holding his nose. "Which one of you just played the butt trumpet?"

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it Forest Wizard," Bufo chuckled.

"Yeah, it sure as heck wasn't me," protested Laser Wizard.

As the three wizards began arguing over who just cut the cheese, they were suddenly interrupted by the Ice King crashing in from the roof and landing right on the round table they sat in.

"Oh, my head," mumbled Ice King. "Uh, I think I broke my beard."

As Ice King tried getting a hold of himself, a muffed voice started coming from his butt.

"What was that?" Ice King replied to the voice.

"I said get OFF me you stupid donk!" Huntress Wizard shouted as she threw the Ice King off of her.

"Intruders! Intruders!" Bufo yelled.

This got the two wizards to focus on Bufo, who was staring at them with daggers.

Seeing the situation he was in, Ice King attempted to sweet talk his way out of this. "Oh, hey guys! Hehehe," Ice King sheepishly greeted. "So, did you guys get the recommendations I sent ya?"

"Ice King! How many times do we have to tell you, we don't want you in our club. Leave us alone!" Bufo demanded. "And you, Huntress Wizard, how many times must we catch you spying on us during our meetings!?"

"Aw, shove it up your corn hole you old toad!" Huntress Wizard snapped.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say," Laser Wizard added, "because as your friend Ice King can tell you, if you sneak into our club meetings, we have to totally mess you up, wizard style."

Huntress Wizard just giggled. "Two against three, huh? I like those odds. You ready Ice King?"

A confident smile quickly grew on Ice King's face. "Yeah girl! Let's take these fools on, haha!"

The wizards quickly started preparing for battle. But, just as the fight was about to begin, Bufo's eyes widen with joy, as if he just remembered something.

"Hold it. Hold your fire," Bufo announced with a hand in the air. "I've got a better idea."

Bufo then snapped his fingers, which sparked a small pink flame that floated in the air. The small flame then dashed towards Ice King's and Huntress Wizard's arms. The flame then exploded and turned in to pink handcuffs which latched on to their arms.

"Hey, what's the big idea frog breath? Why did you cuff me along with Ice dweeb?" Huntress Wizard asked in an unpleased tone.

"Law #376 of the Wizard's law handbook, if a wizard or wizards break into the home of another wizard, that wizard has the right to arrest them." Bufo informed.

Ice King, unimpressed with Bufo's move, began teasing him. "Please, I still got one free hand to deal with you wizturds. And it's my righty too! Go, Ice Bolt!"

Ice King readied his hand and aimed it directly at Bufo, who just stood there with a smile. However, as Ice King focused his energy on his palm, all that came out was a small white cloud. And with a fart sound of course.

Ice King stared puzzled at his hand. "Eh, what the… Hold on a sec." Ice King tried to shoot a Bolt again, this time focusing harder on his palm, but it ended in much the same result.

Now laughing, Bufo finally spoke up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that those handcuffs cancel out any and all wizard powers of the wearer."

"Oh, nice one Bufo!" cheered Laser Wizard.

"Please, it was nothing," Bufo told Laser Wizard. He then turned his attention back on his prisoners. "Now, you two stay right there, us three real wizards will discuss about what to do with you."

Bufo, Laser Wizard, and Forest Wizard huddled around in a circle and began whispering to each other. Meanwhile, Ice King and Huntress Wizard just stood there, thinking of what to do next.

"Hey, Ice King." Huntress Wizard quietly called out. "They aren't looking our way. Let's just make a run for it."

Ice King shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. Last time I came in here during a secret meeting, these guys chased my all across Ooo. Best we just stay put and wait for an opening later."

Huntress Wizard was rather surprised to hear this. She could of sworn Ice King would be totally flipping out right about now, but he seemed calm and collected, like he was a completely different person.

"Hey Huntress Wizard, did you hear when my hand made the fart noise? Wasn't that funny? Hehe."

Ok, he was still Ice King. But still, maybe he's a lot smart then he lets on. However, Huntress Wizard quickly discarded the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three wizards continued to deliberate over what to do with their captives.

"How about we agree to set them free, but only if they help us take out Grand Master Wizard," Forest Wizard suggested.

"Oh please," Bufo responded, "we can barely handle the Master Wizard ourselves, and we are some of the best wizards in Ooo. They would do little to help us."

"Oh, I've got it!" quietly exclaimed Laser Wizard. "How about we make them our personal servants forever? I call dibs on Huntress Wizard."

"Don't be such a creep Laser Wizard!" Bufo scolded. "Look, I think I've found a way to kill two birds with one stone. Check this out."

Bufo reached into his mouth and pulled out an old, red colored book that looked like it has almost been burned to crisp. He then began to explain. "This gentlemen, is the first and only book to have been written in the Fire Kingdom that wasn't instantly set on fire. What I have in my hands in extremely rare text."

Both Laser and Forest Wizard looked in awe. "How the gumdrop did you get that?" questioned Laser Wizard.

"Oh I know a guy. Now look at this." Bufo opened the book to a special page that he bookmarked and began reading it to them quietly. "It says here that an ancient demonic being is said to slumber on top of the biggest volcano in the Fire Kingdom."

"Big whoop," grumbled Forest Wizard. "There are demonic beings everywhere in the land of Ooo. What makes this guy so special?"

"Because, it says here that for the price of one sacrifice to the evil creature, it will grant one wish to the butt munchers who threw them in!" continued Bufo. "This is our chance to get rid of our most annoying pests, and with the wishes we get from sacrificing them, we can wish to be stronger then that poop sniffing Master Wizard."

Laser Wizard and Bufo both crack an evil smile. Forest Wizard however, wasn't completely on board. "Guys, don't you think that's sounds a bit harsh for just intruding? I mean, they didn't do any harm, and it doesn't seem like they heard anything from our meeting."

"Don't be such a wiener dog Forest Wizard," Bufo taunted. "This is a full-proof plan. You'd have to be as nuts a squirrel doo-doo to pass an opportunity like this up."

Seeing that he was going to lose this argument, Forest Wizard just nodded his head in silence.

"Good, so we are all in agreement. Now, first thing is to get these guys to the Fire Kingdom. Without their powers it should be easy."

All three wizards bowed, pumped their fist, and turned back to their hostages. However, they were a bit surprised to see that Ice King and Huntress Wizard were completely dis-interested in them. Huntress Wizard was busy checking her nails, and Ice King was writing in a book entitled "Fionna and Cake: Attack of the naughty Gunter."

"Hey! Hey!" Bufo yelled. "Don't you guys care about what horrible thing we're gonna do to you?"

"Oh, you losers are finally done?" asked Huntress Wizard. "Good. I was starting to think the punishment was to bore us to death."

"Just you wait Huntress Wizard. The punishment we have in store for you is far worse than anything you could ever imagine!" Bufo cackled.

In the middle of Bufo's dramatic evil laugh, Ice King, who was either very underwhelmed by the situation he was in or oblivious to it entirely, finally looked away from his book and asked, "Hey, can we hurry up with this? I need to get home before Gunter starts trying to conquer Ooo again."

"Muhahahaha! Ha ha…eh … Oh great. There goes the moment."

* * *

**I know, I know. Not the best way to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of anything clever to end it with a bang. Anywho, if you're liking the story so far, I'd love it if you could leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Road to the Fire Kingdom

**Big warning folks, there is going to be some mushly, friendship writing towards the end of this chapter. I am NOT good at it. I'm more of a comedic writter, so you may need to have a barf bag near by as you read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Bufo stuck his head out the front door and looked left and right. Noticing that this was one of those rare days where the city wasn't so populated, he let out an evil chuckle.

"Good. Looks like this will be even easier than expected," Bufo predicted. He then closed the door and turned to call his associates. "Alright you guys, are we ready to go?"

"Yep, we're ready," reported Laser Wizard as he entered from another room. "I've stored a week's worth of food in Forest Wizard's beard. That should hold us until we get to the Fire Kingdom."

"And I've got the maps to guide our way," Forest Wizard added.

"Wonderful. Now, go get those two pests and start moving," Bufo instructed.

"We're right here ya donk," Huntress Wizard called out.

"Ah! Oh Glob!" screamed Forest Wizard as he suddenly noticed Huntress Wizard and Ice King standing beside him.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Bufo angrily asked.

Both wizards shrugged simultaneously in response.

"Oh, by the way," Ice King began speaking. "If we're going to the Fire Kingdom, can we make a quick stop at my castle? I'll need to change into my fireproof trousers."

"What?! Uh, we're not going to the Fire Kingdom," protested Laser Wizard. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Don't play dumb with us," Huntress Wizard groaned. "You just said that we're headed for the Fire Kingdom. So what's the deal? You gonna burn us alive or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bufo calmly stated. "We aren't going to the Fire Kingdom. Laser Wizard said that we're going to the, uh, Hire Kingdom! We're going to sign you up for terrible jobs like selling burgers to vegetarians."

Huntress Wizard shot a quick glare at Bufo, showing that she wasn't convinced. Ice King, however, seemed to buy the story, as he was now trembling due to his fear of vegetarians.

"Well, let's get going," Bufo said nonchalantly. He turned back around to open the door, and all five wizards exited the shop, some more willing than others.

Leaving Wizard City proved to be as easy as Bufo had earlier predicted. With almost no other wizards around, they were not questioned. This was very good, since he was sure that people were going to ask as to why Ice King and Huntress Wizard were walking so close together. It be a miracle if Ice King could get any woman near him, let alone someone like Huntress Wizard. If someone had questioned them about it, Bufo was planning to lie and say that they were dating. He thanked Glob that it didn't come to that.

This long walk to her doom was taking a toll on Huntress Wizard. Not because she was scared or tired or anything like that, it was just starting to get on her nerves. For one thing, being captive wasn't very much fun. She was the type of girl that needed freedom, to go from place to place as she pleased. It was one of the reasons she liked hopping from roof to roof. So, going from that to being trapped by a bunch of old geezers wasn't pleasant for her.

Another thing that was bothering her was the complete boredom. So far, there were no monsters, ogres, or evil elves in sight. She was hoping something evil would pop up and eat Bufo and Laser Wizard, or at the very least harm them, but no such luck. She heard that when normal people get bored, they sometimes strike up a conversation. Unfortunately, unless she was threating people, she didn't know much about being social. Plus, she wasn't just about to act all chummy with her kidnappers.

In her boredom, she noticed that the other wizards managed to preoccupy themselves with something. Forest Wizard was busy leading the way using a map. However, since she saw him flip the map upside down in confusion several times, she doubted they were getting anywhere anytime soon. This display of horrible map reading was going unseen by either Bufo or Laser Wizard, who were much too busy arguing about a variety of stupid subjects.

Ice King was keeping himself entertained by writing in another book, this one entitled "Fionna and Cake: A date with a vampire." She also noticed that, every so often, the Ice King would pull a green orb out of his beard, whisper something at it, and the image of a penguin would appear. Apparently, that was Ice King's pet penguin Gunter. He'd spent a few minutes speaking with Gunter about behaving himself and not taking over Ooo, and would tuck the orb back in his beard. Bufo was also unaware of this.

After a few hours of walking around in the forest of the grasslands, Bufo finally asked Forest Wizard about their progress. "So Forest Wizard, how are we doing? Are we close?"

"Huh, what? Oh, uh, yeah! We should be there by tomorrow," Forest Wizard answered as he quickly switched the book he was reading with the map.

"Ah good, good," Bufo happily signed. He then looked up at the sky to see the setting sun. "Well, I think its best we call it a day and set up camp. We can continue are journey in the morning." Bufo then snapped his fingers again, sending another pink flame at Ice King's and Huntress Wizard's legs, which then transformed into a wooden board that sealed over each of their legs.

"There, that should hold you for the night," Bufo chuckled. "Forest Wizard, put our friends in a comfortable place, maybe at the base of that tree there. Laser Wizard, you can begin setting up our tents."

The two wizards nodded and began doing their tasks. Forest Wizard walked the two captives over to the selected tree, which was hard to do since they could now barely walk an inch without falling. Eventually though, he did get them to the tree, sat them down, and tried to make them as comfortable as possible.

Meanwhile, Laser Wizard was setting up the tents, which he quickly found out he was not good at. So, with assistants from Forest Wizard, they finally got the tents all set up. A dinner of fried chicken legs was then served to all of the wizards. As time passed, night began to fall on the land of Ooo and all of the wizards had gone to sleep. Well, most of them.

* * *

Huntress Wizard was finding it hard to sleep. This problem that was also being shared by Forest Wizard, who was sitting on a log and staring into the campfire. Was it the fact that Lumpy Space Princess had unfortunately set up camp near them and would not stop yelling into her cellphone? Maybe. However, both of them knew there was something else bothering them, something far more important.

This silence was starting to annoy her. She couldn't just sit there remain quiet and be ignored by him. After a few more moments of mind numbing quietness, she finally spoke up.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

Forest Wizard showed no signs of having heard her. So, she tried again.

"Did you hear me? Are you just gonna sit there pretend this will all blow over?"

Again, there was no answer. Luck for her, Huntress Wizard was a very stubborn woman.

"It's not too late you know. You can still help us escape. I know you're not like those butt pluggers you hang out with. I know you to well to think that." Huntress Wizard paused for a moment. However, seeing that Forest Wizard was still not responding, she continued.

"Look, you can keep pretending to be like all the other jerk-off wizards in Ooo who use their powers for themselves, but I'll always know the really you. So, the least you can do is start thinking of an escape plan to help me get out of here. And, you know, Ice King if you want."

"Don't be such a donk," Forest Wizard finally spoke. "Of course I'm thinking of an escape plan. What kind of wizard do you think I am?"

Huntress Wizard signed in relief. "Oh, thank Glob." She then got a little fake mad. "Why'd you have to scare me like that you!?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resisted," Forest Wizard chuckled. He then slowly got up and walked towards Huntress Wizard and sat next to her. "You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if you just stopped snooping around in Bufo's club."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't join. You had me worried sick about you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Forest Wizard apologized.

"So why'd you joined their dumb club anyway? I never figured you as someone who wants to conquer Ooo."

"Me? No way. I've never really been into that stuff. I'm just making sure these donks don't actually succeed. Needless to say it's a pretty easy job."

"Right, I should have guessed that was what you were up to," said Huntress Wizard while scratching the back of her head. "I'm also guessing that you are reading the maps wrong on purpose, am I right?"

"Of course! Who do you think taught you to read maps in the first place?"

"Classic Forest Wizard," Huntress Wizard snickered. "Alright, enough laughs, lets get down to business. Tell me about this plan of yours."

"Ok, here's what I've been thinking. In the morning, I'll…"

* * *

**If this was on TV, the screen would fade to black as Forest Wizard told his plan to Huntress Wizard. But, since this is fanfiction, I can't really use that trick... ****Anywho, I'd thought it be a cool idea to give Huntress and Forest Wizard a sort of Simon and Marcy relationship. Why? Well, just because. **

**Sidenote: With summer coming to an end, these updates will come slower then usually. Now, I can't make any promises about how often they will come, but I promise to keep working on this in the five minutes of free time I find each week. However, it is safe to assume that if I don't update in at least six months, I'm probably dead.**


	5. The chapter where lots of stuff happens

**Sorry about the delay. Schools been keeping me busy. But hey, this chapter way longer then the other ones! So, that makes up for it right? Right? You'll leave me a review right? Please do... *sniff* It gets lonely in this basement.**

* * *

Huntress Wizard was able to relax a lot easier now that she knew she'd be getting out of this stupid mess. It also helped that she had her old friend back. Still, even with these comforting thoughts, sleep didn't come easy for her. For one thing, Ice King's snoring was very, very loud. I mean, it wasn't as bad as his night farts, but still.

Ok, to be honest, sleep didn't matter much to Huntress Wizard. She only really needed about two hours of it to have her energy back. So, despite staying up later than anyone, she was up earlier then almost every rooster in Ooo. Although, because she was still chained together with the Donk King, she didn't have much to occupy this free time. Luck for her she had a… certain someone's collect of books she could read which, she had to admit, weren't COMPLETELY terrible.

"Hehe, yes, that's right princess," Ice King said in his sleep. "Comb the beard of the Ice King."

Huntress Wizard could tell that Ice King, along with the other wizards, were about to wake. So, she quickly hid the books she was reading back in Ice King's beard, closed her eyes, and pretended to snooze.

"Ugh, that was the worst night I've ever slept," Bufo yawned as he exited his tent. "Alright you two, time to wake up." He then walked over to Laser Wizard's tent and proceeded to kick it.

"No, four more minutes!" Laser Wizard shouted.

"Come on, rise and shine man," Bufo insisted.

"Oh, Glob dammit," Laser Wizard complained as he rolled out of his tent. "I was having the hottest dream just now. It was just getting to the good part too."

"Get over it, will you!" Bufo demanded

As Bufo and Laser Wizard were on the brink of another argument, Forest Wizard was just waking up.

"Ah. Good morning fellow wizards," he greeted in a cheerily mood. Unlike the other wizards, Forest Wizard was completely refreshed. This was because, just like Huntress Wizard, he didn't need too many hours of sleep. Plus, napping in the woods was sort of his thing.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now we can get moving," Bufo said. He then turned over to Ice King and Huntress Wizard and snapped his fingers. At that sound, the wooden board that sealed over their legs disappeared. "Now, tell those two to wake up so we can be on our way."

"Sure. But, uh, mind if I have a word with you first?" Forest Wizard asked.

"Very well," Bufo answered.

"Well, you see, I'm still having some problems with the cruelty of this punishment. I still don't think its right to sacrifice two people to a demonic fire monster is the reasonable decision. It seems a bit… harsh."

Bufo shook his head slowly. "Oh Forest Wizard, you poor sissy. Look, I know that you're not really used to inflicting horrible death on to other people, but you have to get the hang of it. Remember, we're evil. That means you'll have to do evil stuff everyday, like stealing from old ladies or, I don't know, killing a guy you went to high school with."

"Still, maybe we could just reconsider a different course of action."

"Servants…?" Laser Wizard added.

"Quiet ya sicko!" Bufo yelled. He then turned back to Forest Wizard. "Look, we're throwing those beanbags into that volcano and that's final."

"Well, who says we have to do what you decide? I mean, this is a club right? Don't we have some input?" Forest Wizard questioned.

"Of course you have input. If I didn't get to listen to you two jokers' bad advice all day I'd have to start reading those Jay T. Doggzone books again."

"I don't care how bad you think our ideas are. We're a group. That means we have just as much a say on what we do as you do. So, if I feel uncomfortable with this plan, then that means we don't do it."

Bufo was now becoming angry. "Listen here Forest Wizard, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. So, just man up and let's get this done or so help me, I am so uninviting you to my birthday party next week!"

"Big deal. No one was going to show up anyways."

"That's not true! Tons of people are gonna be there. Like Laser Wizard! Right Laser Wizard?"

Laser Wizard quickly snapped out of his daydream upon hearing his name. "What? Oh, uh, yeah! I'll, uh, I'll totally be there. So, uh, when is it again?"

"Ha ha," Forest Wizard laughed. "Told you no one is gonna show."

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Bufo yelled childishly.

Hearing all the shouting, Huntress Wizard opened her eye slowly to take a peek at the commotion. It seemed Bufo was completely focused on Forest Wizard. As Forest Wizard told her last night, this was apparently all a part of his plan for escape. Ok, maybe this wasn't the most professional plan ever, but it was working, so she couldn't really complain.

Huntress Wizard elbowed Ice King to get him to wake. "Ice King. Hey, Ice King. Come on, wake up."

"Eh? What? What's going on here?" Ice King grumbled as his eyes opened. "Hey, you're not a princess!"

"Whatever. Just follow me," she whispered.

Ice King raised a brow. "What do ya mean? You have to go pee or something?"

"No you donk, we're sneaking out."

Ice King looked over at the still arguing wizards and noticed that they weren't paying attention to them. He then turned back to Huntress Wizard with a smile of understanding.

"Oh, good idea girl!" Ice King praised.

"Will you can it! Just follow my lead and keep quiet," Huntress Wizard instructed. Ice King nodded, and the two of them quickly made their way out of the campsite and into the cluttered forest.

Meanwhile, Bufo and Forest Wizard's argument was still in full swing.

"You couldn't bake a cake even if you had a Candy Kingdom cook book," Forest Wizard pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I keep my books in alphabetical order! Have you even seen your bookshelf lately? It looks like a blind caramel deer put it together," Bufo angrily joked.

"Alphabetical order is for turbo nerds!" Forest Wizard rebutted.

Yes sir, it didn't look like they'd be stopping anytime soon. Laser Wizard, being a victim of Bufo's ranting many times before, knew just how long they could take. Luck for him though, he wasn't at Bufo's fury this time. For right now, he could just kick back and let his mind drift.

_Oh boy, at this rate these bozos are gonna be fighting for hours. And that means I'll be stuck in the stupid forest for hours. That's just great. Stuck in the stupid forest, with stupid animals, and stupid hard to sleep on ground. And all this to throw a hot chick and an old dude in a stupid volcano to awaken a stupid wish granting demon. It'll probably just eat our souls or something._

_You know, now that I think about it, it's sort of ironic that we're killing Huntress Wizard by throwing her in a volcano. I mean, she's already pretty hot. Ha ha. In fact, I haven't stared at Huntress Wizard's lovely lady lumps since yesterday. I think its about time I did. So, I'll just go and slowly turn my head in the direction where we left them and…_

Laser Wizard's face became puzzled as he stared at the lone tree where Ice King and Huntress once sat. He looked around the campsite several times hoping that he was just looking in the wrong place. However, much to his dismay, it seems the two captive wizards have escaped.

This turn of events was causing a sinking feeling in Laser Wizard gut. Bufo's anger was already going off the charts, so he was cringing to image how he was going to react to this. However, he knew it was probably best to tell him now rather than later.

Laser Wizard took a deep breath to brace himself, and tapped Bufo's shoulder to get his attention. "Uh, Bufo?"

"What is it Laser Wizard? Can't you see I'm busy discussing the importance of folding socks?"

"Ummm…" Laser Wizard murmured. He then raised his arm and pointed at the pair of butt prints near a tree. It quickly dawned on Bufo that the butts that made the prints weren't there. He then looked around the area frantically for any sign of the two wizards. However, just like Laser Wizard, he was unsuccessful.

Bufo's eyes began to twitch like the time Cinnamon Bun forgot how to blink. He then began to shake uncontrollable. Finally, after letting out a power screech that could wake the dead, he ran up to an old oak tree and punched it repeatedly.

"Dude, calm down," Forest Wizard advised in a mellow tone.

"Silence! This is your fault anyways!" Bufo screamed as his punches got faster.

"Chill out man! Remember your blood pressure!" Laser Wizard reminded.

Bufo's punches now started becoming slower as he got more tired. He then began to breathe heavily and finally came to a stop. "Ok, I'm fine. It's Ok."

"Uh, your fists are bleeding," Forest Wizard pointed out.

Bufo ignored that. "Like I said, I'm fine. Now, start packing up the tents and stuff, we're gonna split up and go look for those pooper scoopers."

* * *

"Come on Ice King, we need to move faster," said Huntress Wizard. "Those donks have probably noticed we've left by now."

"Can't we just slow down for a bit? I'm not used to all this running," Ice King complained.

"What do you mean? We've only been running for three minutes. I'm not even going at full speed."

"I travel more by beard then by foot alright. Plus, I haven't even taken my vitamins this morning. Can't you just carry me or something?" Ice King suggested.

"Just keep it up for a few more minutes," Huntress Wizard ordered. However, it was obvious that at this point, she too was becoming out of breath as well.

"Ugh, that's it. I can't take it no more," Ice King signed. He then fell to the ground, which in turn caused Huntress Wizard to collapse as well.

"Man, this dirt feels so soft on my face," Ice King complimented.

Huntress Wizard, who landed on her back, sat up and swiftly slapped Ice King upside the head.

"Are you an idiot? You could have killed us with that little stunt. Glob, I think I landed on a rock or something."

At that moment, Ice King's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Hey HW, did you hear that?" Ice King asked in a calm voice.

"Relax, it's probably just my broken spine," Huntress Wizard joked.

Ice King began to look off into the distance with a worried expression. "Oh not good. This is not good at all. Alright, we have to get going." Ice King then grabbed Huntress Wizard, tucked her under his arm, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ice King! What the honey buns are you doing!?" Huntress Wizard shouted, her voice showing more confusion than anger. She stared at Ice King for a few seconds, waiting for a response, but he never gave one. He just kept running with the same nervous look.

"You know, it's a bit hypocritical to complain about being tired, and then you suddenly find the energy to carry me as you run," Huntress Wizard huffed. But again, no answer.

Huntress signed in frustration. It annoyed her greatly when people didn't answer her. However, Ice King WAS doing her a favor by carrying her, so she could let it slide for now. Still, what did he see that made him so startled?

Eventually, Ice King stopped at a large tree with many big, green leaves. He then grabbed a firm hold to Huntress Wizard and pushed her up to one of the branches. Now, she was still very confused as to why Ice King wants her to climb a tree, but, one of her many mottoes was "better safe than sorry." So, if Ice King really did see something, it was best not to take chances.

Once Huntress Wizard was up the tree, she used her free hand to help Ice King up as well. To her surprise, Ice King wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be. Anywho, with each other's help, both wizards managed to climb higher up the tree until reaching a spot that was high enough to avoid being spotted, yet low enough to easily spy on those below.

After she got accustomed to sitting on a rough tree branch, Huntress Wizard started to question Ice King again. "Alright, you can spill the beans now. What exactly did you see out there?"

"I'm not really sure what I saw," he answered with a hint of fear in his voice. "It was just this strange looking monster. Really ugly too. I've never seen anything like it."

Despite the unsettling picture Ice King had painted, Huntress Wizard kept calm and collected. She knew just about everything of every creature that lived in the forest of the Grassland. So, she closed her eyes and began to think of what this thing could be.

_Lets see, could be a mushroom monster. Then again, they normally don't grow this time of year. Might be that race of mutated bears that started popping_ _up recently. Mmm, could just be Donny. Wait, he's at his mother's house this week._

Ice King gently elbowed the Huntress to get her attention. "Look, down there. There it is,"

Huntress Wizard opened her eyes and looked down to catch a glimpse of whatever Ice King had seen. First, there was a shaking in some bushes nearby. A shadowly figure then started to appear from said bushes, and slowly stepped into the light.

It was Bufo, looking the angriest he's ever been. His hands were expertly positioned with tiny sparks flying out of his palms, signaling he was ready to strike.

"Come on out you ugly ducklings. I know you're in here," Bufo mumbled under his breath.

Upon seeing Bufo, Huntress Wizard felt a mixture of confusion and disappointment dwelling inside her. Why was Ice King so scared a Bufo? Granted, Bufo would have been a cause for alarm, but Ice King was making him out to be some sort of horrible monster. Maybe it was just his weird was of calling others ugly.

"God, look at that thing. So hideous," Ice King said to himself.

Huntress Wizard rolled her eyes. "Alright, I get it. Bufo looks like a butt with legs. Move on."

"So that thing is called a Bufo? Strange name."

Huntress Wizard eyes narrowed. This ugly joke was starting to get old, so in order to get her message across, she figured a solid whack over the head would do it.

"Ow. What the dump women?" Ice king pouted.

She pretended not to hear him. She went back to watching Bufo, still walking around the area. Ideas and plans began forming in her mind. What could she do to get out of this? Running wouldn't work; at least not without a head start. They could just stay still and wait for Bufo to leave. Then again, what if he did find them somehow? They'd be toast.

Ah, bonk this! Huntress Wizard was tired of running and waiting. Time to be a bit rash. She gave a quick tug to Ice King's sleeve and whispered in his direction.

"Come on, let's take him on," she said calmly; eyes still focused on Bufo.

Ice King's eyes widened. "What? Have you got insane growing in your brain? We can't fight him. We don't have our powers."

"Please, I don't need magic to put up a fight. I still have my arms and legs."

"Well, yeah but, how are we even gonna get close to him without getting fried?"

"Got it covered." Huntress Wizard reached into her pocket and pulled out a rock. Aiming with extreme skill, she threw the rock into a bush near Bufo, making it shake a bit.

Bufo turned towards the sound with lightning speed. "Ah-ha! Got ya!" he yelled. He then launched a powerful laser beam at the bush, turning it to ashes.

This was her opportunity. It would take Bufo at least two seconds before he could fire a magic attack again. Huntress Wizard leaped off tree and dashed at Bufo with impeccable speed, with Ice King being more or less dragged along. Bufo caught the two running towards him from the corner of his eye, but before he could turn to blast them, it was already too late. Huntress Wizard fist was giving him a French kiss across the face.

Bufo spun and fell to the ground due to the impact. As he struggled to get up on his feet, Ice King, for whatever reason, decided to sit on his back, forcing him back down.

"Uh, good work Ice King," Huntress faked a compliment.

"Aw, Glob dammit! Get off of me Ice King! You smell like penguin farts," Bufo growled.

"You're not going anywhere until you get these stupid handcuffs off of us," Huntress Wizard snapped.

"Not gonna happen. I don't care what you do to me, I ain't undoing that spell."

"We'll see about. Ice King, torture him."

"Hm? How am I supposed to do that?" Ice King asked.

"I don't know. Just, think of something."

"Ok. Here goes nothing," Ice King replied. To be honest, he still wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, so he took a wild guess, leaned over slightly, and farted.

"Aw, gross! This is sick man," Bufo coughed.

Huntress Wizard stood there face palming. She was hoping Ice King would of sung one of his terrible songs or something, not fart on him.

"Ok, let's try this again. Get these stupid handcuffs off us or I'll beat your face so hard your mother wouldn't kiss you goodnight."

"Listen, I'm not able to take it off," Bufo said still wheezing from Ice King's gas.

"That's too bad, because it looks like I won't be able to stop punching your face," Huntress Wizard threatened. She readied her fist for another punched, but just as she was about to make contact with Bufo's face, he stopped her by screaming like a little girl.

"No! Please, just hear me out!"

The Huntress let out an annoyed sign, but allowed him to continue.

"When I trapped you two, I was sure I would succeed in my plan to kill you. I never expected to have to set you free, so I used permanent magic. I couldn't take those cuffs off even if I wanted. It's immuned to all types of magic as well, so don't bother trying to get help either."

A lot of questions sprung in Huntress Wizard mind at the moment. How was she going to get out of this? Would she be stuck to Ice King forever? Should she aim for Bufo's face again, or go for his groin? Just as she was about to answer the latter, Ice King stopped her.

"Wait, Huntress Wizard. You hearing that?"

Huntress Wizard's stopped just inches away from Bufo's face…again. It almost hurt her to be so close to inflecting pain on him and then having to stop. Still, Ice King has proven to be very aware of his surroundings, almost as much as she was. She knew it was probably best to heed his warning. So, she looked around the area, listening closely for any sounds. And, eventually, she did hear something. Two voices, but to muffled to make out. However, she had a pretty good idea of who the voices were.

Meanwhile, Bufo, also hearing the voices, started to giggle. "Hehe, looks like those two goof balls will be here soon. So, what now Dumbness Wizard? There's no way you'll be able to fight three wizards at once, especially in your current state. And if you try to run, I'll just zap you down. Hehe, looks like you're stuck."

"Oh! I've got an idea," Ice King spoke up. He quickly took off his crown, and whacked Bufo over the head with the golden headwear, with rendered him unconscious.

"Huh, not bad Ice King. Not bad at all," Huntress Wizard giggled.


	6. To a King under a tree

**Hey there folks. Yeah, I know that I took some time with this chapter, but needless to say schools been keeping me busy. Plus, I am veeeeeeeery lazy. Anywho, I tried (and probably failed) to add some character development between Ice King and Huntress Wizard in this chapter. So, go ahead and enjoy. And as always, because I am incredibly shallow, do leave a review to praise, uh, I mean, comment on my writings. Hehe, but seriously, do tell me your honest opinion. Go on, I can take it...**

* * *

Forest and Laser Wizard were wandering through the woods and were attentively searching for their captives. Well, that's what they were _supposed_ to be doing. In truth, they couldn't give less than a boom boom about finding them or not. They were just praying that they'd be heading home soon.

Naturally, this search was proving to be both fruitless and tedious. So, in order to fill the void of boredom, the two just did what they always did when jaded, they talked.

"Man, this place gives me a full diaper. How can you live in a place like this Forest Wizard? It just plain gives me the creeps," Laser Wizard commented with a nervous look.

Forest Wizard laughed, "Dude, what's there to be scared of? Don't tell me you have a fear of trees and flowers."

"No, it's not that. They're actually kinda pretty, I guess. It's just, the Grassland forests are known for being inhabited by tons and tons of monsters right? I hear they are more discovered every day. That doesn't freak you out?"

"Not really. Most of the beasts are dumb and easy to outsmart. Plus, it's sort of my job to keep track of the things that live here."

"That's kinda stupid. What kind of job is that anyways? I mean, what's the point in that? And what if you did meet something that was evil and smart? You'd be done for."

"Well, the odds of that are pretty slim. And you do remember I'm a powerful wizard, right? I think I can take care of it."

"Whateves. I'm just saying that one day there could be something out here really strong. Something that could take out even the most powerful of wizards."

The wizards giggled at the thought. They didn't know why, they just did. However, their friendly chit-chat was then interrupted by the sudden discovery of Bufo lying on the ground.

Laser Wizard wasted no time in rushing to Bufo's side. "Oh clap! Bufo, wake up dude! You can't die here! You still owe me money!"

As Laser Wizard shook Bufo by the collar in an attempt to revive him, Forest Wizard walked over and placed a hand on Bufo's forehead.

"Relax Laser Wizard, Bufo isn't dead, his just knocked out."

Laser Wizard quickly let go of Bufo's shirt, letting his body fall to the floor, got to his feet and dusted off his knees. "Well that was embarrassing. So, what do we do now?"

Forest Wizard thought out loud for a moment. "Hm, I guess we should probably try to recover his consciousness."

"Uh, I just shook the guy like a soda at a party in the Cloud Kingdom. Bufo's out cold. Nothing could wake him up."

Ignoring Laser Wizard's words, Forest Wizard closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then slapped Bufo straight across the face.

"What the butt!?" Bufo shouted as he woke. "Huh, oh, it's just you two. Ah, Glob my head."

"Bufo, what happen to you dude? Did you find Huntress and Ice King?" Laser Wizard asked.

"No. I mean, I don't think I did. All I remember is I was looking for those two and… and… ugh, I can't remember anything else. I must have hit my head on something."

At that moment, Forest and Laser Wizard were thinking the exact same thing; how could they use this situation so that they could go home?

"Oh, uh, yeah, it looks like you got hit with this fallen tree branch," Forest Wizard hypothesized as he made a branch appear near Bufo with his powers.

"And, uh, we've been trying to wake you up for hours. So, Huntress Wizard and Ice King are probably long gone. It'll take us forever to find them now," Laser Wizard contributed to the charade.

"No! I won't give up that easily. Forest Wizard, you're in tuned with the trees here and stuff, don't you have some magic power to sense where they are?"

"Yeah sure, whateves," Forest Wizard quickly complied. He pushed the palm of his hands together, and an aura of green light surrounded his body. After three seconds, the light began to dim. "Ah, nope, I don't, I don't see nothing."

"Ah drat! Well, I still won't give up! Let's just head home and look for them in our crystal ball."

"Yes! We get to go home!" Laser Wizard cheered.

"Good. Now, my feet are asleep right now, so Laser Wizard, you will carry me," Bufo demanded.

"What!? Dude, you weigh six thousands and forty three pounds! I can't carry you!"

"Don't be such a cry baby. Forest Wizard, help him out"

Forest Wizard gave a nod and began making a child carrier backpack for Laser Wizard to use.

Bufo and Laser Wizard inspected the carrier and gave different signals. Bufo was very happy with it. However, Laser Wizard still wasn't too excited about having to do this though. Unfortunately for him, Bufo didn't much care for his opinion on the subject, so he was forced to carry him on his back anyways.

Before the wizards could begin their walk home, Forest Wizard had to tend to something first.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, I just have to take my morning wiz," Forest Wizard lied.

"Ugh, very well, but don't take too long," Bufo grumbled.

With that, Laser Wizard, who was already getting tired of supporting Bufo on his back, began to march in the direction Forest Wizard pointed towards. Once they were at a far enough distance, Forest Wizard walked over to a patch of bushes near where they found Bufo.

"Come on out little one. Its safe now," he whispered to the plant. The bushes then began to shake and a figured emerged from them. It was Huntress Wizard, with a sour look on her face.

"You know, I'm a bit too old to be called a little one, don't you think?" Huntress Wizard complained.

Forest Wizard chuckled. "Yes, I know. But no matter how much you grow, you'll always be my little one."

At this, Huntress couldn't help but smile. Ice King however, who was still tucked away inside the hedge, couldn't help but speak up.

"Wow man, that was cheesy. Ha ha, even I've got better pick-up lines then that."

Forest and Huntress Wizard both groaned simultaneously. Ignoring Ice King's comment, the two continued with their conversation.

"Anywho, you two won't have to worry about Bufo or Laser Wizard anymore. I'll probably put some forget spell in their hot coco or something like that. It'll erase their memories of the last few days."

"I would of preferred just knocking the sense out of them, but I guess that works too," Huntress Wizard joked.

"Are you sure you don't want to follow us back out of the forest? Without your powers, you could get into some trouble out there."

"Please, I can take care of myself without magic. Plus, I've got Ice King to help me out, so if I do get into trouble, I can use him as a shield or something."

Forest Wizard let out a sigh. He still wasn't sure of letting Huntress go off on her own, especially without her powers. But, he knew better than to argue with her.

"Alright then, I guess you can handle it. You probably know the forest enough to find your way out, but be careful."

Huntress Wizard went up to Forest Wizard and gave him a hug, or as best a hug she could of with Ice King chained to her hand, to calm his worries.

"Stop worrying about me so much. I'll be fine."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet," Ice King said still hiding in the bush.

They quickly broke away from their embrace after hearing Ice King swoon from the cuteness.

"So, you better head back to those two idiots before they come looking for you," Huntress Wizard advised.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right. Alright, you two be safe. I have to get going."

And with a few last waves, Forest Wizard scurried back to find his group, leaving Huntress and Ice King alone.

"Ugh, thank Glob that guy's gone. Talk about weird, am I right?" Ice King chuckled. "So, uh, what do we do know?"

"What do you think we're gonna go? We're gonna get out of the forest and then see if we find someone to help us out of these stupid pink chains."

"Oh, alright, but can we rest before we go? This whole morning has really knocked it out of me."

At first, Huntress Wizard thought it was the stupidest idea she's ever heard. But, she had to admit, she was pretty pooped out as well. Plus, the last thing she needed right now was an old, tried donk holding her back.

"Fine, I guess we should chill for a bit."

The two walked over to a tree and sat down at its base. Huntress Wizard put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, while Ice King crossed his legs and sat like a child. A few minutes of silent when by, and Huntress was actually enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she took time to just relax in the woods. However, this peace was eventually broken by Ice King.

"So, you wanna talk about stuff?"

Huntress Wizard opened an eye and glared at the King of Ice. "Ice King, I hate you. What could we possible find to talk about?"

Ice King stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, how about these pink handcuffs? How are we gonna get out of them? We don't really know if someone can help us with them. For all we know, we could be stuck in them forever."

That thought frightened Huntress Wizard. Greatly. However, she tried her best to retain a calm demeanor. "Don't worry about it, we'll find someone. And if we can't, I'll just saw off my hand, simple as that."

"Ow… that was cold sister. And that's coming from the Ice King."

"If only I cared, now shut it and get some rest."

A few seconds of quiet went by, and just as Huntress began thinking she had silenced the Ice King, he began speaking again.

"Can you at least tell me what's your beef with me?

Huntress Wizard gave out another annoyed sigh. It didn't look like Ice King was going to let her off easy, so she might as well humor him.

"I thought it was obvious by now, but I guess I'll go ahead and spell it out for you. You. Are. A. Donk. There, happy now?"

"Oh come on, that's hardly good enough. Everyone hates me because of that, but none of them hate me as much as you do. There has to be something else. Did I ever kidnap you? Oh, maybe I killed one of your loved ones!"

"No, none of that."

"Well don't leave me in the dark. Come on; tell old Uncle Ice King why ya hate him."

Huntress Wizard let out one last sigh of frustration. "Fine, I'll tell you. But after that, you'd better keep your trap shut, got it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I got it," Ice King answered

"Alright then. You remember that Wizard Tournament we were in a few years ago?"

"Hm, Wizard Tournament? Which one was it again? Was it the one where they were giving away a brand new BMO system as a prize?"

"No you donk. The other one we were in."

"Let's see… Oh, I know! It was the one with Princess Bubblegum wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that one. At the time I had recently become a fully trained wizard, and I wanted to test my skills one more time by entering the contest."

"So, what happened? Did ya win?" Ice King wondered out loud. It seemed he truly was in suspense.

"No," Huntress Wizard said in a harsh tone. "You don't remember do you? The contest was nearing its final stage. We were one of the last to fight."

Ice King giggled. "Oh yeah! Hehe, I must have been pretty tough back in the day. No wonder you lost. My magic is as strong as an atomic bomb."

"You didn't use magic you donk. You snuck up from behind me and hit me over the head with a pair of nunchucks. You didn't even use magic. That makes you a cheating donk, that's why I hate you."

"Oh, yeah, now I REALLY remember. Still, it wasn't that big a deal. It's not like the prize was anything you would want anyways. I mean, unless you were…"

"W-what!? N-no! Why would I want a kiss from Bubblegum?" Huntress Wizard interrupted. "The only reason I signed up was to test my skills; it had nothing to do with getting a stupid kiss."

"Wait a minute. That's it isn't it? Princess Bubblegum!"

At this point, Huntress was beginning to blush a bit. "I told you! I don't have a crush on Bubblegum!"

"What? No, I mean she can help us get out of these handcuffs. She is a scientist, so she could probably find some way to free us from these chains. Oh, I'm sure she'd be happy to help out her ex-boyfriend."

After Huntress calmed down, she thought about Ice King's suggestion. It wasn't that bad an idea. Bufo said no magic could break the cuffs, but he never said anything about science.

"Hm, not a bad idea Ice King. I take it you know how to get to her, right?"

"Oh yeah, I go over there all the time!"

"Cool. Alright, I guess we're headed to the Candy Kingdom. For now though, let's just rest for a bit. And stay quiet from now on! No more questions."

Ice King nodded. The two then just lay under the tree, resting up after their stressful morning. The whole forest seemed to be still and calm too, as if it was trying to relax along side the two wizards. It seems Huntress Wizard could finally take it easy for a change.

"So, you wanna snuggle now?"


End file.
